Twenty-Fifth Baam
|-|Season Two (Jyu Viole Grace)= |-|Season Two (Twenty-Fifth Baam)= |-|Season Two (Horned Form)= Summary The Hero of Tower of God, Baam is unusual in the tower in that he opened the door himself, thus making him an Irregular, who are universally feared throughout the tower as being ultra-powerful monsters who almost always bring great calamity within the tower. He is also considered unusual and borderline crazy because he values his friends over his own desire to climb the tower, and is thus quickly deemed dangerous. After the timeskip, he reappears in front of Ja Wangnan, and sort of teams up with him. He had joined part of the criminal organization FUG and has adopted the family name of Grace, leader of FUG. During the Workshop Battle, he managed to escape their grip with the help of his friends and has returned to his original name and appearance at the start of the series Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-C, likely 7-C | 7-C, higher with Fake Thorn and Thorn | At least 7-C, High 7-C with Thorn Boost, higher with Power of Souls | High 7-C | Low 7-B | 6-C, higher '''with Thorn, '''higher '''with True Self Mode, '''High 6-C with First Thorn Ignition, higher '''at Full Power | '''6-C, higher '''with Thorn, '''High 6-C with Two Thorns, higher with Black March and True Self Mode, at least Low 6-B with First Thorn Ignition, possibly''' 6-B''' with Second Thorn Ignition Name: Currently 25th Baam or just Baam; formerly used the alias Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Irregular, FUG Operative, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: |-| Return of the Prince Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Shinsoo Manipulation, Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Baam can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Power Mimicry (Has copied Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Several Martial Arts and Paralysis Inducement), Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Instinctive Reaction (Able to react to attacks that he can't detect), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger and faster over the course of a fight), Resistance to Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future) |-| Workshop Arc/Post Battle Workshop= All previous powers and abilities, Flight (via Blue Oar), Regeneration (Mid-Low) |-| Hell Train Arc/Dallar Show Arc= All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Has Resistance Negation with Thorn, Can Negate Immortality, Spells and Regeneration with Thorn, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can keep the Thorn from taking over for at least 10 minutes), Resistance to Power Nullification with Thorn (Was able to resist Hell Joe by preventing him from use shinsoo) | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Skilled Swordsman (Copied the Arie Swordsmanship, which is a style said to be able to do anything with swords), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Arie swordsmanship involves warping space to attack from any angle), Limited Soul Manipulation (Has absorbed multiple souls of those killed by Hoaqin), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Has multiple souls; Can resist resentment, bitterness, fury, hatred or any kind of negative emotion from multiple vengeful souls), Homing Attack (He can control his Shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Empowerment (Can imbue his sword of pure Shinsoo with the Power of Souls) |-| Name Hunt Station Arc= All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (Can detect invisible objects) |-| Floor of Death Arc/Hidden Floor Arc/Pre-Revolution Training= All previous abilities, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Dissipated Karaka's World of Darkness) |-| Post Revolution Training= All previous abilities, Size Manipulation (Compressed an entire building as a shield), Absorption (Can devour energy attacks and living beings), Danmaku (Can attack using several baangs), Glyph Creation (Can create a platform using an enhanced version of Blue Oar), Information Manipulation (Was able to warp and modify the data of the Hidden Floor), Portal Creation (Real Zahard and Data Zahard stated that Baam's Second Thorn Ignition was creating a portal into another space and calimed its was a "space controlling skill") |-| Post Data Zahard Fight/Last Station Arc= All previous powers and abilities, Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Was unaffected by Levy's question curse), Limited Power Nullification (Fast Skip and Shinwonryu's light allows Baam to stopping and nullify Levy's question curse and corruption spell), Limited Weapon Creation (Unconsciously can create multiple black needles), Black March has Resistance to Magic Negation (The enchantment on the 13 Months is a spell so powerful that not even the Floor Guardians can break) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Defeated Koon Ran and Novick), likely Town level (Should be comparable to Ran with Redan according to Novick) | Town level (Became stronger and thus overcoming Ran with Redan), Town level+ with Fake Thorn (Is stronger than any Workshop Battle participant making it superior to Androssi Zahard, one-shotted Amigochaz withou Shinsoo), higher with Thorn (Nearly one-shot Reflejo) | At least Town level+ (Fought Hoaqin), Large Town level with Thorn Boost (Overpowered Buelsar Elliot. Contended with a 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin), higher with Power of Souls (Completely overpowered 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin) | Large Town level (His attack shook the city sized Name Hunt Station which would result in a Magnitude 7 earthquake) | Small City level (Destroyed a mountain sized creature next to Data Yu Han Sung) | Island level '''(Is as strong as Base Data Maschenny), '''Island level+ '''with Thorn (Stronger than Data Koon Maschenny Zahard improved by Redan. Made a small cut in Data Zahard), '''higher '''with True Self Mode (Overwhelmed a non-serious Data Zahard who stomped his previous version), '''Large Island level with First Thorn Ignition (Far stronger than before. Was able to fight evenly and significantly harm Data Zahard as well as casually shake the Hidden Floor which is the size of a real Floor with his awakening), higher at Full Power (Must be three times stronger than before) | Island level (Could have easily defeated Levy if not for his Hair Dispersion), Island level+ '''with Thorn (Significantly more powerful than before), '''Large Island level with Two Thorns (Trained with the God of Guardians and managed to control some of Second Thorn's power, overcoming his last peak without using full power. He could contain two Rankers without the Thorn and Black March Ignition's), higher '''with Black March and True Self Mode (After knowing how to properly control and use the power of Black March combined with True Self Mode, it was stated that he would have been able to easily kill two Rankers in one blow), at least '''Small Country level+ '''with First Thorn Ignition (Managed to make a little wound on an extremely weakened Kallavan, although it was combined with True Self Mode and Black March powers), possibly '''Country level '''with Second Thorn Ignition (Much more powerful than before) 'Speed:' At least '''Massively Hypersonic', likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Koon Ran) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Androssi Zahard), higher with Thorn | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Much faster than before, was continually getting faster as he fought Hoaquin) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher | Relativistic (Superior to Data Koon Maschenny Zahard), higher 'with True Self Mode / First Thorn Ignition (Can keep up with Data Zahard) | '''Relativistic '(Blitz Levy when it got serious), 'higher '''with True Self Mode / First Thorn Ignition / Second Thorn Igniton 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Was able to compress and lift a smashed building) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town Class+, likely Town Class | Town Class, Town Class+ with Fake Thorn, higher with Thorn | At least Town Class+, Large Town Class with Thorn Boost, higher with Power of Souls | Large Town Class | Small City Class | Island Class, Island Class+ with Thorn, higher '''with True Self Mode, '''Large Island Class with First Thorn Ignition, higher at Full Power | Island Class, Island Class+ '''with Thorn, '''Large Island Class with Two Thorns, higher with Black March and True Self Mode, at least Small Country Class+ with First Thorn Ignition, possibly Country Class with Second Thorn Igntion '''Durability: At least '''Small Town level+', likely Town level | Town level, Town level+ with Fake Thorn, higher with Thorn | At least Town level+, Large Town level with Thorn Boost, higher with Power of Souls | Large Town level | Small City level | Island level, Island level+ '''with Thorn, '''higher '''with True Self Mode, '''Large Island level with First Thorn Ignition, higher at Full Power | Island level, Island level+ with Thorn, Large Island level with Two Thorns, higher with Black March and True Self Mode, even higher 'with First Thorn Ignition and Second Thorn Igntion 'Stamina: Extremely high (Fought against God of Guardians for 1 month and characters of the same level as himself can fight normally after losing an arm) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. At least Tens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Dozens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. At least Dozens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range. At least Kilometers to Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: *'Fake Thorn:' The container for the real Thorn which was used to summon and bind it to Baam. It is not impotent by itself, as seen when a large "scar" is cut into the wall when Reflejo first gives Baam the replica and also when it was used to grant Baam the strength to overcome both Aleksai Amigochaz and Vespa. *'Enryu's Thorns:' When activated, the Thorn drastically enhances Baam's Flow Control. Koon deduced that it forcibly controls the Shinsoo in an area, a power that he considered "near god-like". Viole was able to use it for 10 minutes per day; if he attempted to use it for any longer he ran the very serious risk of the Thorn overtaking his mind and body and then going berserk. He has since overcome this issue. *'Black March:' One of the 13th Month Series, it is an A-rank Needle that has only been seen Ignited when used by Baam. Yuri Zahard lent it to Baam to be used at Headon's Test, but he later carried it to the Second Floor tests before he lost it in a bet to Anak Zahard; it was later retrieved again by Yuri Zahard. Intelligence: Skilled combatant; Baam displays a knowledge of various fighting styles. He was trained by a High Ranker from the Ha Family, Ha Jinsung, although it is unknown what schools or types of arts he was taught by him. He also uses Shinsoo to enhance his skills to great effect. But even without Shinsoo, because of his knowledge in fighting, he was almost able to battle on par with Aleksai Amigochaz. During the one year time skip that leads to the Hell Train arc, Baam visited a number of martial arts dojos and families in the middle area and learned their martial arts by enduring their strikes and blows. He is also able to mix and merge together the individual skills of the various martial arts he knows and perform the skills simultaneously. Weaknesses: Very weak and inexperienced for most of Season 1 | The Thorn uses up Viole's stamina at a fast rate (was unable to tap into its power for more than a few minutes at most) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. * Shinsoo Beams: Can control balls and beams of energy to attack the opponent. * Shinsoo Control and Amplified Shinsoo Beams: He seems to hold an excessive amount of Shinsoo, at least for the standards of E-Ranks, as he is always shown in battles to blast massive amounts of Shinsoo at opponents simultaneously. He is also able to create six baangs. Quaetro Blitz states that even the top 5 E-Ranked Regulars can probably only create 4 baangs at most. He almost exclusively creates baangs to use as Shinsoo Beams. * (Double-Handed) Shinsoo Punch: Viole has a new technique that involves him using Shinsoo to reinforce his normal punches to the point where one punch is able to crack the floor. He can extend the Shinsoo to strike from far away as well. He seldom uses it after its first appearance hinting that it may be one of his weaker techniques. * Shinsoo Bomb (Delayed): Uses Shinsoo to form a bomb that releases a beam of Shinsoo after a few seconds of creation. * Shinsoo Barrier: Can create a small Shinsoo barrier to block Shinsoo beams. Viole is also shown to be able to use flames to create a shield. He was also shown to use Lighthouses to enhance the power of his barrier. * Healing Exoskeleton: When Viole is wounded, a crimson lobster-like exoskeleton forms on the exterior of his body which heals his wounds. * Lighthouse Control: Even though it is not his primary position, Viole has shown he can communicate with and use lighthouses. In one instance, he manipulated three lighthouses to somewhat enhance the effects of Fast Skip to stop Novick and protect himself from Ran's attack. He has also used it to create an enhanced Shinsoo barrier to block attacks and to alter his voice when Koon arrives at the Hand of Arlen. It is shown that he can manipulate at least three lighthouses. Blue Demon: This power, that the Blue Demon is not actually a fake power like what Baam believed, when Hell Joe who was merged with Red Thryssa's power, felt the power of the Blue Demon inside Baam's body and feared of it's presence. Hell Joe was so shocked as to why Baam has such power inside him, he said that the blue demon's power is equal to the power of the Guardian. Currently, there isn't any Baam's techniques derived from this power because Baam doesn't want to use it. Powers of the Souls: '''Although Baam has used the souls power on several occasions to strengthen his other power, like when he increased the offense power of the Shinwonryu on the final battle against Hell Joe at the floor of death, currently, the only known Baam's technique derived from this power is the Technique Replication of Arie Hoaqin's swordmanship which using a medium of shinshoo sword that was created out from the hatred of the souls. '''Red Thryssa: Currently, the known Baam's techniques derived from this power are still uknown, although there's a scene where Baam was shown to tried to control his shinshoo quality: ORB, with the Red Thryssa is kind of backing Baam's hand and was like sharing it's power as seen during Baam's training at the hidden floor. Shinsoo Quality: Shinsoo controlled by few special people contains special qualities. A person can have more than one Shinsoo quality (like at least Electricity and Ice for Koon Eduan). A Shinsoo quality thats suits one is easier to use and to concentrate into a Baang. Moreover, Shinsoo quality thats suits one has a muich higher density than ordinary Shinsoo, meaning you can use an attack with plenty of destructive power without increasing the size or number of Baangs. In addition, it seems that Shinsoo quality also manifests in some sort of form (like a Spear for Koon Eduan). Tension: '''Tension is the ability to pack a lot of power into a single Baang. If you concentrate a lot of a lot of power into a Baang, you get a ton of power when it explodes. * '''ORB SHAPES UPGRADES: ** Basic Orb: '''Upon submerging into a month of training with the data of Koon Eduan in preparation of fighting the data of Zahard, Baam discovered the shape of his shinsoo, which is an orb. Baam only need a week to master the basic shape of an orb. ** '''Shinsoo Orb: '''After Baam learned how to create and control the basic shape of an orb, he practiced by himself to enhance its power. With his determination, the empty orb then was filled with a wave of shinshoo. After taking a proper explanation from Koon Eduan Baam applied his tension and unleashed the orb's power for the first time, revealing its destructive power. An Orb that would produced multiple wave of shinsoo. ** '''Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb: '''The Orb can be enhanced further by adding the Thorn's power, turning the shinsoo inside red and increasing the destructive capability of the shinsoo inside. This is shown when Baam used the Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb against Koon Kiseia. Kiseia surrendered immediately, because she was sure enough that the attack would've obliterated her if Baam hadn't missed. A red orb that was enhanced with Thorn's power. ** '''Shinwonryu Orb - Post-Revolution: '''When the day of Zahard's challenge neared, Baam quickly underwent revolution via Eduan to strengthen his Orb. After the revolution, Baam was able to merge / fusioned his Shinwonryu inside his orb. At this point, the Shiwnornyu Orb was still incomplete. A blur, foggy orb, half-completed Shinwonryu Orb. ** '''Shinwonryu Orb - Post-Data Zahard Battle: '''After committing to his true self and personal beliefs, Baam unleashed the true power of the Shinwonryu Orb. This orb is strong enough to force Data Zahard on the defensive, releasing countless baangs in order to stop it. Data Zahard admits that Baam is more fun than he expected. The real pure, completed, Shinwonryu Orb * '''ORB SKILLS: **'Barrier Shield (Shinsoo Orb): '''After realizing that Baam is not an ordinary regular, Data Zahard released his Golden Needle, intending to kill him. This is the same Golden Needle that Data Zahard used to killed the Data of Koon Marco Asensio and the Data of Koon Icardi. However, Baam survived the attack after his Orb created a shinsoo barrier field. This barrier is strong enough to defend against an attack like Zahard's Golden Needle level. **'Orb - Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon (Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb): This ability appears as though countless bangs of shinsoo are emitted and combined to form a tremendous impact, like that of a cannon. Baam first used this self-created technique to subdue the Divine Sea Fish that attacked Koon Kiseia **'''Orb - Spatial Control (Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb): After Kiseia surrendered to Baam, both of them was suprised by Rak's sworn enemy behind Kiseia. When the eel was about to attack Kiseia, Baam released his Thorn-Enhanced Shinshoo Orb's power and shot a multiple red wave of shinshoo. Through this technique, Baam is able to control all of the terrifying power he experiences and unleashes it in the form of overwhelming pulsating waves. This gives onseers the impression that shinsoo is enveloping the entire area in Baam's vicinity, appearing as though Baam is in control of the entire space. **'Orb - Endless Sky (Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb): '''After the data Viole has escaped the ice wall of KoonAA's during the battle, Baam was seen to controlled his orb power and soon was attacked by data Viole with a single massive shinshoo shot accross his face. Baam quickly throw his orb and released a single powerful beam of energy across the ground from high in the sky, tearing a deep crevace into the earth several meters long and wide. **'Orb - Compression (Shinwonryu): Baam was able to compressed any debris and probably other materials from the surrounding around his shinwonryu orb in order to protect him from opponents attacks. In the battle with Data Zahard, Baam compressed stone debris around his Orb and used it as a big shield to defend against the Data Zahard's attack. **'Orb - Scattering (Shinwonryu): '''Baam is able to break up his shinwonryu orb and scattered it into many marble-like pieces to create an improvised air barrier when his body left unguarded or open against all the incoming attacks that he couldn't immediately fully defend from. It was strong enough to make Data Zahard's fist to bleed and scratched. Scattered the orb to defend against Zahard's hard punch **'Orb Defense Mode (True Self Mode - Shinwonryu Orb): 'After Baam showing his true self mode, Data Zahard intended to test Baam's power upgrade by attacking him without chance to rest with the second form of Lecalicus, "Coelacanth", and followed by quick combo attack of multiple shinshoo beams that have surrounded Baam at all directions, which immediately forced Baam to cover himself with dark blue shinsoo shaped like a sphere. **'Shinwonryu (True Self Mode - Shinwonryu Orb): 'When Baam entered his true self mode, his intense black shinshoo seems to be merged with his shinwonryu orb. This has multipled the power of the black hole orb to be more strong powerful. It's strong enough to devour the eel monster of Lecalicus and vanished the Cosmos skill of Data Zahard. '''True Self Mode: '''After undergoing revolution in the hidden floor, Baam gained a better understanding of himself and his power. This allows him to enter a new form. In this mode, his shinsoo turns black and grey and two horns grow from two sides of his head, one red and one blue. Later he also gained two black wings made out of shinsoo with Blue Oar disks beneath them. Baam commented that this allowed him to use Blue Oar faster than the usual way. With this mode, he is able to force data Zahard to use more of his power but was ultimately overwhelmed by him and had to use the Thorn. *'Baam-Type: **'Baam-Type Shinsoo Controll Skill: Orb Defense Mode: '''Baam cover himself with dark blue shinsoo shaped like a sphere. *'Twenty-Fifth Night Style:' **'Extreme Black-Winged Butterfly Attack:' Baam's personal style of Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique, this is the first of Twenty-Fifth Night style. It was powerful enough to put Data Zahard on his guard and damage part of his mask. **'Twenty Fifth Night Skill: Extreme Blue Oar:' Baam's personal version of blue oar, he tremendously increase the diameter of the disk. When used against Data Zahard, it engulfed and destroyed the entire arena they were fighting in. *'Twenty-Fifth Night Style + Baam-Style: ' **Twenty-Fifth Night' Baam Style Shinsoo Control Skill: Endless Sky: '''Baam combined both power of the Black March and his Endless Sky to perform a powerful attack that is capable to destroy Whaley with just a single attack, which altar director said able to withstand most attacks. *'Blue Shield: Baam uses one of the parts of its wings of Shinsoo to create a shield to protect itself from attacks of energy. '''1st Thorn Ignition: After Baam stabbed himself with the first Thorn piece, he obtained a tremendous 1st Thorn's power. In this mode, the Thorn glows red-white and pierces through his back and out his chest. While Bam was utilizing this, both data Eduan and data Zahard stated that the shinsoo was trembling and that is similar to the power of the administrator. This is seen when Baam attacked data Zahard, destroying his arm, and Zahard wasn't able to regenerate it even though he has complete power over the hidden floor. This power boost allowed him to match and eventually slightly overwhelm Zahard enough that he admitted defeat. In this mode, Baam can create up to three Shinwonryu Orb. *'Baam-Style:' **'Baam-Style Shinsoo Control Skill: Endless Sky: '''Baam blasts two powerful beams of black Shinsoo at his opponent. This technique was powerful enough to destroy one of Data Zahard's arms. **'Baam-Style Shinsoo Control Skill: Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon: Baam shoots one powerful baang at his opponent. It releases waves of Shinsoo that was able to destroy Zahard's Second Cosmos in one hit. *'''Transcendental Skils: **'Triple Orb - First Thorn Fragment Transcendental Skill: Remnants of Stars Stardust: '''After fully igniting the first Thorn fragment, Baam can create three Orbs that then unleash a massive explosive wave. When used against the data of young Zahard, it not only blocked Zahard's ignition weapon's third form, but knocked both Zahard and Baam unconscious for several minutes. This is currently Baam's most powerful technique. '''Black March: '''After Baam stabbed himself with the Black March, it went in and out from his body and then formed a new black march with a shape like Thorn. In this mode, the Thorn glows black and pierces through his back and out his chest. It also changed the red and blue horn above baam's head, thus turned both of it to black. Also, there is an additional close combat ability that included some black needles that was seen surroundings Baam as he punched Kallavan repeatedly. Although what are this and about how Baam formed those black needles, remain unexplained. *'Black March-Style:' **'Black March Style: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique: Baam swung the Black March to the front and it became super long and wider, and when ignited, it formed a shape of a gigantic colorful butterfly which rankers admitted it would have killed them on the spot if the attack succeeds. This technique seemed to be likely created by the combination of Black March's power; Baam's style of Extreme Black-Winged Butterfly Attack that destroyed Data Zahard's mask (represented with it's Red-Black color), and Jinsung's style of Extreme Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique that Baam used to finish Kaiser with only just one shot (represented with it's Red-Blue color). '''Shinsoo Ability Replication: Viole can copy Ranker-level abilities after they are used against him or if he's seen them use it only once. Such a feat proves how prodigal Viole is and how dangerous (if he already isn't) he can be in the future. Though Viole can copy Ranker techniques easily, it is noted that he lacks some of the power behind the attacks (relative to a Ranker). The following is a list of techniques copied from his battles and the person who copied it: From Quant: * Fast Skip: A technique he learned from Quant that allows him to temporarily paralyze an opponent's movement by freezing the shinsoo in the environment. Has mastered it to the point where he could paralyze his opponents' attacks as well as their movements with a word. From Love: * Wonsulsa: A special method of Shinsoo usage in which Love uses it in a circular motion to give it a greater amount of power whilst retaining its size and mass. * Blue Oar: Shinsoo is used to form a blue disk, which allows the rider to move at a very high speed. The main usage is for a single transportation; the user moves quickly from point A to point B in a straight path because the technique cannot move in any other direction. Also, the technique sometimes causes destruction along its pathway. This is one of the more commonly used Wonsulsa techniques that Viole employs in his battles. * Slider: Shinsoo is used to boost one's movement for improved mobility and control (e.g. side-stepping or dodging) during a brief period of time; the main usage is for one to shift oneself into a better offensive position while the user is in a defensive stance: counterattack. This is not optimal for racing against someone since the technique is not pure acceleration and only lasts for a short time. * Upshoot: Shinsoo is used to boost the user's uppercut punch in both power and speed. Usually, this punch is used after Blue Oar to maximize both power and speed. * Straight Ball: Shinsoo is used to boost the user's speed, so he can touch the enemy. This attack is followed up by Pitch Changeup. * Pitch Changeup: A powerful punch that exerts black/red Shinsoo upon connecting. From Urek Mazino: * Emperor's Scorching Fist of Death (Usurper's Inferno): Shinsoo is gathered entirely into the fist and released in a giant explosion. This is a very high-risk technique as the user is left vulnerable. Though Urek is the one who (indirectly) taught Viole the technique, this technique is also First Emperor's signature technique. Viole never uses this technique because its name is embarrassing. From Ha Jinsung: * Floral Butterfly: Piercing Technique: An immensely powerful technique that allows one to transfer a shock of Shinsoo through vibrations from oneself to a targeted object. It is unknown to what extent he is capable of using this technique, though it is shown that just after learning the technique he was able to at least dent a stone golem with it. The effects of a simple touch are catastrophic. It seems that this particular style of fighting is a trait of the FUG Organization. Viole used this technique once in a Shinsoo strengthening test to gain a score of 134,000. Viole again used this technique against Urek Mazino, in which he had his fist clenched, unlike the strengthening test where he held a more relaxed pose so it is possible that Viole was not using the technique to its fullest extent before Urek. This is likely Viole's most devastating attack, dealing extreme damage to Beta with a single strike. ** Ha Jinshung Style: Extreme Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique: An improved version of the previous technique. Baam used it as a finishing blow against Kaiser. * Ha Jinsung Style Piercing Technique: Crimson Flame: Baam utilizes his teacher's style of the infamous Damage Technique to inflict massive damage to whatever he strikes. When used against Kaiser, he was able to completely break through her high-level Armour Inventory. From Novick: *'Hayeol Style: Crimson Bell Fist:' Viole can manipulate fire-like tentacles to form a dome around him as a shield, sealing him away from reach. It can also blast people away from close range. From Yu Han Sung: *'Straight-Line Long Pierce: '''Using a similar technique to Laure's "Cry of Piercing Water", Baam aligns 4 baangs and shoots them forming a spear to pierce through Phobos, stating that a normal attack wouldn't have worked. *'Waves of Peacock Wings:' A visually stunning technique that utilizes 8 baangs to swirl around before striking the enemy. Because of the flowing nature of this technique, it can seamlessly lead into the use of Maelstrom technique. *'Maelstrom: 8 large baangs surround and converge in on the target to inflict damage. When used against Hoaqin, it was enough to temporarily stop him and allow Baam to pass by. *'''Dragon's Breath: Baam shoots 5 large baangs at a single point to make an incredibly powerful shinsoo blast attack. From Daniel: *'Necromancer: '''Baam has been shown to be able to generate light purple orbs (in contrast to Daniel's dark purple orbs) of shinsoo in his hand and then fire a blast of Shinsoo from it. Later he proved he was able to make the shinsoo move and attack as if it were alive in order to fend off and destroy Angel's metalfish. '''From White (Hoaqin):' *'Arie Swordmanship: '''As a side effect of White's final clone being partly composed of Albeda's soul, someone who possesses the blood of Arie Hon. So far, the only usage shown is when he used Hoaqin's own sword technique comprising of the souls' rage to defeat the former Slayer. '''From the "God" of Guardians:' *'Shinwonryu:' After training for two months with the "God" of Guardians and eventually learning how to control shinsoo without the Floor Guardian's permission, Baam was able to perform this technique and could create one baang for it. This technique compresses Shinsoo around onto a single point and releases it as a huge explosion. This technique is powerful enough to dissipate energy attacks from opponents thousands of times stronger than the user. From Zahard: *'Zahard-Style Air Explosion Iron Fist: '''A technique that utilize strong shinsoo blast to distrupt the shinsoo in the opponent body without touching them. It can send the opponent flying away. Baam most likely learn it, as Zahard hit him with this technique strong enough force to send him flying away, although he never used it '''Key: Return of the Prince Arc | Workshop Arc/Post-Workshop Battle | Hell Train Arc/Dallar Show Arc | Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc/Hidden Floor Arc/Pre-Revolution Training | Post-Revolution Training '| Post-Data Zahard Battle/Last Station Arc Gallery Baam's Shinsoo Manipulation.jpg|Baam's first attempt at manipulating Shinsoo Shinsoo_Beam.jpg|Baam firing Shinsoo at the Bull Viole with five baangs.jpg|Viole with five Baangs Viole 5 lasers.jpg|Viole using five Baangs at max output The_Healing_Exoskeleton.jpg|The Healing Exoskeleton Viole's_Lighthouse_Control.jpg|Viole Manipulating lighthouses to defend himself Fast_Skip.jpg|Fast Skip Blue_Oar.jpg|Blue Oar Viole_using_Slider.jpg|Slider Viole_using_Pitch_Changeup.jpg|Pitch Changeup HwaJeopGongPaSul.jpg|Floral Butterfly: Piercing Technique Enryu's Thorn.jpg|Enryu's Thorn |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Others Notable Victories: Inuyasha (InuYasha (Verse)) Inuyasha's Porfile (Low 7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Information Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6